


Stone Hearts

by conceptstage



Series: BeauJester Week [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: For Beaujester week 2020 day 1: Fave Canon momentBeau is petrified and Jester realizes that there are still things she needs to say.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: BeauJester Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436671
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44
Collections: Beaujester Week





	Stone Hearts

The stone was cold under her fingers. She dragged them over the bumps and scars carved into Beau’s face and neck. She knew them already, she had felt them before, but the stone didn’t wiggle when she brushed across her nose and the stone didn’t blush when she dragged over her eyelids and she couldn’t feel the stone breathe when she brushed over her mouth.

“Bring her back,” she whispered, her voice strained and wet as she choked down a sob. “Nott, hurry.”

Beau stood in front of her but the stone she’d become was so utterly lifeless that Jester could hardly recognize her. Beau had never been so still in all the time Jester had known her. Even when she slept her fingers would twitch and her snores would shake the walls and even when she read Jester could see the intelligence in her eyes.

The gorgon was an impressive statue across the clearing but Jester had barely glanced at it.

“Jester,” Fjord said quietly, stepping up behind her and resting a hand on her shoulder blade. “We will bring her back, she’ll be alright.”

Jester sniffled and she wanted to wipe the tears from her cheeks but she was too unwilling to move her hands away from Beau’s stone face.

“But what if it doesn’t work? What if she never ever comes back, Fjord? I never told her- I didn’t get to say-” She cut herself off when Nott climbed nimbly up Beau’s back, holding herself up with her legs resting on Beau’s hips. “Rub it on her tattoo,” she said quietly.

Nott paused to meet her eyes over Beau’s gray shoulder and nodded as she popped open the bottle and scooped out enough to cover her fingers. Jester looked away from Nott and met Beau’s empty eyes. She wanted to watch the life return to them. She wasn’t sure that she’d be able to sleep in peace tonight if she didn’t witness it herself.

She rubbed her thumb gently over Beau’s cheek and watched without breathing. Finally, the gray stone crumbled away, starting at the place on the back of her neck where Nott had applied it. It fell away into dust, replaced by the familiar, vibrant brown of Beau’s skin.

Jester leaned forward, pressing a kiss against Beau’s unyielding mouth, and felt it turn back to flesh against her lips. She pulled away and watched as the life returned to Beau’s eyes.

Beau let out the breath that had frozen in her chest and smacked her lips, wincing in pain. “Why do I feel like I swallowed dirt?” she mumbled. She met Jester’s teary eyes and smiled softly. “Hey Jes. Sup?”

Jester choked on the noise that came out of her throat, some mixture of a sob and a laugh, and threw herself into Beau’s arms. Beau huffed, feeling weak, but held Jester anyway, burying her face in the side of her neck and smiling.


End file.
